


Les Plus Courtes des Histoires Courtes dans Désignation : Miracle (Volume 3!)

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Une collection d'histoires très courtes dans l'univers de Désignation : Miracle, comme demandées par des gens gentils sur tumblr.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 25
Kudos: 2





	1. Tâches Communes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shortest of Short Stories in Designation Miracle (Volume 3!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639212) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



« Shin-chan, un peu d’aide ? »

« Ne sois pas paresseux, Takao. »

« Oh, excuse-toi, » dit Takao avec indignation. « Rien qu’hier tu voulais pas porter ton sac alors tu l’as fait flotter au dessus de ta tête toute la journée. Ça a fait flipper les Premières Années, qui pensaient qu’on avait des fantômes. »

« C’était différent, » renifle Midorima. « J’avais les mains pleines. Je devais aussi porter mon lucky item. »

Takao lève les yeux au ciel. Ça avait été une statue de raton-laveur obscènement large, et Midorima avait fait de son mieux pour convaincre Takao de la porter, mais Takao avait refusé. « Ce qui est important, c’est que tu utilises tes pouvoirs tout le temps. »

« Je ne vais pas invoquer ton déjeuner juste parce que tu es trop paresseux pour marcher jusqu’à la cuisine. »

« Shin-chan, » boude Takao. « Ton petit-ami aimant te transporte partout dans une remorque. Le moins que tu puisses faire c’est de m’apporter le sandwich que ma mère m’a laissé sur le plan de travail. En plus, je suis bien où je suis. Pas toi ? » Il fait jouer de ses sourcils à son petit-ami, qui ne rougit pas exactement, mais il détourne bien le regard, légèrement embarrassé.

« Vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux, » dit Ayumi quand elle passe dans la pièce. Takao est allongé sur le canapé, utilisant les genoux de Midorima comme oreiller.

« Ayumi ! Vas me chercher mon sandwich. »

« Non ! Fais-le toi-même ! »

« Amène-moi mon sandwich et je dirai pas à maman combien t’as eu à ton contrôle de math. »

« Geuh ! T’es le _pire !_ » Mais elle va comme une furie dans la cuisine, donc Takao compte ça comme une victoire.

*

« Où t’as eu ça ? » exige de savoir Momoi.

« Kyoto, » dit Aomine, enfonçant le reste de son burger dans sa bouche.

« T’es allé à Kyoto sans me le dire ? » dit-elle vivement. « Je t’aurais demandé de me ramener des Kyo-wagashi. »

« C’est pour ça que je t’ai rien dit, » dit Aomine. « Tu m’aurais donné une liste de shopping énorme, et je voulais que ce soit un voyage rapide. »

« Eh bah, tu devrais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs comme ça de toute façon, » dit Momoi.

« Ouais, d’accord, » se moque Aomine. « Et comment tu t’es fait assez d’argent pour acheter ce sac Coach ? »

Momoi prétend ne pas avoir entendu la question.

*

« Kuroko, connard, arrête de m’utiliser comme distraction. »

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Kagami-kun. »

Kagami émet un ronflement moqueur, parce que ça fait longtemps qu’il peut reconnaître la différence entre le manque de présence naturel de Kuroko et quand Kuroko utilise en fait délibérément ses pouvoirs pour traverser une foule. Dans les deux cas, Kuroko dépend habituellement de Kagami pour attirer l’attention des autres.

« Tu m’as au moins ramené quelque chose ? »

« Quel genre de petit-ami penses-tu que je suis ? » demande Kuroko, lâchant le sac de course avec leur déjeuner à l’intérieur.

Kagami ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à comment la capacité de Kuroko serait incroyablement utile à L.A.


	2. Les Cicatrices de Kuroko

Kuroko ne montre jamais ses cicatrices en public, et au début, Kagami est trop terrifié pour demander pourquoi. Ça semble être une raison tellement évidente, et même Kagami ne manque pas assez de tact pour aborder le sujet. C’est seulement plus tard, quand Kagami connaît mieux Kuroko, qu’il est certain de _savoir_ la raison pour laquelle Kuroko cache ses cicatrices, et il sait que ce n’est pas ce qu’il pensait au début.

L’air de rien, il dit : « T’as pas besoin de toujours couvrir tes poignets, tu sais. »

Il ne rate pas la manière dont Kuroko touche ses poignets, presque automatiquement. Mais Kuroko arrête ses mains, comme s’il avait surpris son geste et qu’il se forçait à arrêter. « Je ne souhaite pas avoir à m’expliquer, Kagami-kun. Les gens auraient des questions. »

 _C’est pas pour ça,_ pense Kagami, et il en est absolument certain maintenant. « T’es plus– t’es plus à Teiko. » Et ensuite, parce qu’il pense que ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, il déballe tout. « T’as plus besoin de te cacher. C’est pas grave si les gens te remarquent. »

Kuroko touche à nouveau ses poignets, et cette fois il n’éloigne pas ses mains. Toute la vie de Kuroko a dépendu du fait de ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus efficaces si les gens ne le remarquaient jamais.

Et les cicatrices sur ses poignets étaient assez remarquables.

« Je sais ça, Kagami-kun, » dit enfin Kuroko. « Mais je n’aime pas qu’on me remarque. C’est une capacité pratique, même maintenant. »

Kuroko avait une fois dit qu’il aimait son attitude inexpressive parce que c’était le souvenir de son triomphe contre Teiko. Mais Kagami ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il y a peut-être une part de Kuroko qui pense toujours avoir besoin d’être prêt à tout. Que la réluctance de Kuroko à attirer l’attention sur lui-même vient du fait qu’à n’importe quel moment, il est prêt à disparaître. C’est une pensée qui fait peur, mais surtout ça rend Kagami incroyablement triste de penser que Kuroko ne se sent toujours pas en sécurité.

*

Il repense à tout une fois qu’il a vu la marque de Kuroko.

Ils vivent ensemble à ce stade, et ils sont si à l’aise l’un avec l’autre que Kagami n’a pas peur de demander ce qu’il veut savoir. Il laisse un doigt courir le long des monts et vallées de la peau de Kuroko. « Tu me l’as jamais dit. »

« Nous en avons tous, » dit Kuroko avec douceur. « Ça ne peut pas être une grande surprise. »

Le plus terrible c’est que, maintenant qu’il sait tout ce que Teiko a fait, ça n’est pas vraiment une surprise. Kagami pose sa main sur la cuisse de Kuroko. « Tu– »

« Ce n’est qu’une marque, Kagami-kun. Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir l’air aussi triste. »

« T’en as jamais parlé, » dit Kagami, sa voix se brise et il doit détourner le regard pour ne pas commencer à pleurer. « Tu caches tes cicatrices et t’en parles pas– »

« Parce qu’il n’y a aucun intérêt à en parler, » coupe Kuroko. « Il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses cachées. Il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses tues. »

 _Il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses_ _oubliées._

Kagami se penche pour enrouler ses bras autour de Kuroko et pour le serrer fort comme s’il n’allait jamais le lâcher. Il n’oubliera pas, jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’ai reçu une demande pour que les Miracles Boyfriends découvrent les cicatrices des Miracles (pour celles qu’on a pas encore vues).


	3. KiKasa et IwaOi

« On va les écraser. »

« T’es affreusement compétitif pour un jeu dont on vient littéralement d’inventer les règles il y a cinq minutes, » remarque Iwaizumi.

« Iwa-chan, ça sert à rien de jouer à quoi que ce soit sans faire absolument de notre mieux. Et aussi, on doit prouver qu’on est meilleurs que ces joueurs de basket, tu penses pas ? »

« On a des joueurs de basket dans notre équipe, » souligne Iwaizumi. « Ils ont des joueurs de volley dans _leur_ équipe. Tout l’intérêt de ce jeu inventé absurde, c’est qu’on doit travailler ensemble. »

« Très bien, d’accord, on doit prouver qu’on est meilleurs que le Miracle. »

C’est encore _moins_ logique, et Iwaizumi lutte contre l’envie d’étrangler son capitaine. « La seule raison pour laquelle _nous_ on est là, c’est parce que _toi_ tu voulais soutenir les Miracles. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Oikawa. « On les a soutenus, et maintenant on va s’assurer de prouver qu’on est les meilleurs. »

Iwaizumi le dévisage juste. « Pourquoi t’es comme ça ? »

*

« Je l’aime pas, » annonce Kise.

« Hein ? »

« Il est trop joli, » dit Kise.

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils et suit le regard noir de Kise vers le capitaine de l’équipe de Basket-Volley contre laquelle ils sont en train de jouer. Il a une bonne technique et il a passé Kise plusieurs fois. « C’est un truc bizarre venant de _toi_ , » dit Kasamatsu. « Et en plus, je pense qu’il te ressemble beaucoup. »

« Quoi ! Senpai, comment tu peux dire ça ? Il me ressemble en _rien !_ Il est bien trop frivole. »

« Ouais, » dit Kasamatsu. « Un peu comme toi. »

« _Senpai_ , » gémit Kise. « Regarde-le ! Il est clairement faux-cul. Il flirte trop et il a aussi un sourire _suffisant._ Les gens devraient pas sourire comme ça tout le temps. »

« Donc… exactement comme toi ? »

Kise continue de bouder, avec un regard de chien battu qui crée l’image parfaite de la beauté blessée.

« Je peux pas dire la différence, vraiment, » continue Kasamatsu. « Peut-être que je devrais lui demander _à lui_ de sortir avec moi, il a l’air d’être mon type, et peut-être que lui il saura ramasser les vêtements qu’il laisse par terre– »

« Senpai !!! »

*

« Wow, d’où est-ce qu’elles sont sorties ? » remarque Kasamatsu, s’émerveillant du fait qu’une foule de filles a déjà encerclé Oikawa.

« Elles apparaissent un peu de nulle part, comme des mouches à fruit, » dit Iwaizumi, résigné. « Même si je pense que certaines d’entre elles étaient à la base là pour ton gars. »

Kasamatsu se contracte légèrement à l’idée de Kise comme ‘son gars’ et il continue avec : « Eh bien, c’est encore plus impressionnant. Je pensais pas que quelqu’un pouvait éloigner des fans de Kise. C’est un vrai témoignage du charme de _ton gars_. »

Iwaizumi, pour son mérite, hoche juste la tête d’un air désolé, comme s’il reconnaissait sa faute. « Ouais. C’est assez chiant. Ça aide pas qu’il soit _aux petits soins_ avec ses fans, tu sais ? »

« Oh, carrément. Kise est aussi un top-modèle, donc on a ça _partout_. Et c’est un peu énervant, parce que t’as presque pas à te plaindre parce qu’il est quand même incroyablement doué au basket, » dit Kasamatsu, comme un homme qui n’a jamais frappé son kouhai pour être aux petits soins avec ses fans.

« C’est vrai. On peut pas nier qu’Oikawa est le meilleur passeur de la préfecture, donc c’est vraiment difficile de s’opposer à ses lubies, » acquiesce Iwaizumi, comme un homme qui n’a jamais lancé de balle de volley à la tête de son ami.

« _Toi_ t’es évidemment doué, par contre » dit Kasamatsu. « Tes réflexes sont incroyables. »

« Merci, pareil pour toi. T’as jamais pensé à jouer au volley ? »

« Eh, c’est pas mon sport. »

« Je comprends. »

*

« Je t’aime pas, » dit Kise.

« _Je_ t’aime pas, beau gosse, » dit Oikawa.

« Et si ce mec aux cheveux en pics s’approche encore de Senpai, je vais le défoncer. »

« Si tu touches Iwa-chan, je vais te détruire, » dit Oikawa avec un sourire.

Kise observe Oikawa et a l’impression qu’Oikawa est peut-être bien humain, mais qu’il était un humain qui savait comme faire des choses désagréables dans l’ombre sans que personne ne sache ce qu’il se passait. Oikawa, d’un autre côté, réalise qu’il y a des génies bien plus désagréables que Kageyama et qu’il aimerait _presque_ que Kise joue au volley, même si ce serait seulement pour qu’Oikawa ait la satisfaction de le faire pleurer en public.

« Garde-le loin de Senpai et on annonce une trêve, » offre Kise.

« Deal, mais seulement parce que je me sens généreux parce que mon équipe a battu la tienne. »

« Seulement _une fois_ et je veux une revanche ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : On m’a demandé que KiKasa et Iwaoi interagissent pendant la scène dans ‘Don’t Blink’ – ce qui était quelque chose que j’avais toujours eu envie de faire =D
> 
> … Je réalise aussi que j’ai utilisé la réplique ‘Pourquoi t’es comme ça ?’ pour Iwaizumi et Oikawa dans l’histoire du lazertag. Apparemment mon cerveau aime vraiment cette réplique pour ces deux-là, donc je vais la garder. Je promets de pas l’utiliser dans une troisième histoire. Pour ces deux-là, en tout cas.


	4. Akashi et les Enfant

« Akashi… est-ce que t’as _peur_ du gosse de quatre ans ? »

Akashi se redresse avec toute la dignité blessée d’un chat. « Non. Ne sois pas ridicule, Furi. Je ne vois juste pas l’intérêt d’interagir avec des créatures dont les capacités cognitives ne sont pas encore complètement développées. Éloigne ça maintenant s’il-te-plaît. »

« C’est pas _moi_ qui connais ses parents ! Ce serait bizarre. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a des règles quand tu interagis avec les enfants d’autres personnes. » Furihata baisse les yeux vers le garçon de quatre ans collant, qui les fixe tous les deux avec des yeux écarquillés, mâchouillant une glace à l’eau.

« Furihata, » dit Akaashi, sa voix légèrement bizarre. « Ne sais-tu pas comment t’occuper d’enfants ? »

« Eh bah, pas particulièrement, » dit Furihata, sonnant incertain. « Je veux dire, j’ai jamais vraiment été beaucoup autour d’enfants. Tous mes cousins ont à peu près mon âge, et c’est pas comme si j’avais des neveux ou des nièces, donc j’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’opportunités d’interagir avec eux. » Le gamin se rapproche d’eux donc Furihata sourit d’un air encourageant. « Coucou ! » Il veut tapoter le gamin sur la tête, mais encore une fois, il est presque certain qu’on est pas censés toucher aussi facilement des enfants d’inconnus, même si la femme avait laissé le garçon sous l’œil vigilant d’Akashi.

« Je vois, » dit Akashi, reculant légèrement d’une manière qui passe presque inaperçue. « Je comptais un peu sur le fait que tu saches gérer des enfants. »

« Pourquoi? » demande Furihata d’un air interloqué. Akashi ne répond pas immédiatement, mais l’enfant s’approche encore d’un pas et Akaashi recule encore d’un pas presque automatiquement, et puis tout prend son sens. « T’as peur des gosses ! »

« Je n’ai peur de rien, » bouillonne Akashi.

« Si ! » Puis le reste suit logiquement. « Attends, est-ce que tu voulais que ce soit _moi_ qui fasse toute l’éducation ? De futurs enfants hypothétiques ? »

« Pas entièrement, » répond Akashi avec raideur. « Juste jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient environ treize ans. Ensuite je suis sûr d’être capable de prendre ma part des responsabilités. »

« Akashi ! »

« Ou nous pourrons en adopter après qu’ils aient commencé leur adolescence, comme mon père l’a fait. Ça semble être la solution la plus raisonnable. »

« J’arrive pas à y croire ! » Furihata est à la fois ravi du fait qu’Akashi ait pensé à leur relation à long terme jusqu’à imaginer des enfants, mais aussi super agacé d’avoir été casé dans le rôle du seul à s’occuper de tous les enfants de moins de douze ans. Il se penche vers le petit enfant et dit : « Ça va ? »

Le petit enfant fixe Akashi. « Il est très rouge. »

« C’est vrai ! » dit Furihata joyeusement. « Tu devrais aller donner un très gros câlin à l’onii-chan rouge. »

Le garçon glousse et élance son petit corps collant (compété par la glace à l’eau) vers Akashi, qui est visiblement agité alors qu’il essaye de s’échapper. « Arrête ! Ne me touche pas – ack. »

Furihata rit de l’expression sur le visage d’Akashi – il n’a jamais vu Akashi être si déstabilisé. Puisqu’Akashi n’a pas Ordonné à l’enfant de s’éloigner, Furihata pense que leurs futurs enfants s’en sortiront bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : 
> 
> Il y avait une demande pour un Akashi perturbé par la présence d’enfants =D


	5. Rakuzan vs Seirin

« OK, l’équipe, on doit discuter d’un sujet important avant ce match, » déclare Nebuya pendant leur rassemblant d’avant match. « A savoir, le fait que deux de nos titulaires sur cinq veulent se taper quelqu’un de l’équipe de Seirin. »

« Ooh, dis plutôt trois, » dit Reo.

« _Mibuchi,_ » s’exclame Nebuya, l’air incroyablement trahi.

Reo hausse les épaules. « Je parle pas d’amour éternel ou quoi. Je dis juste, si on met à la ligne entre les gens qui ont et qui n’ont pas de fantaisies sexuelles prolongées pour quelqu’un de l’équipe de Seirin, alors je tombe carrément du côté de ce qui en ont. »

« _Personne ici avait besoin de savoir ça,_ » dit Nebuya.

« Mec, c’est un peu homophobe, » dit Hayama. « Juste parce que j’ai un crush pour Izuki ça veut pas dire que je peux pas jouer correctement. J’ai été attiré par plein de gens contre qui on a joué et on gagne toujours. »

« Hey, je suis pas homophobe ! » insiste Nebuya. « C’est une inquiétude légitime ! Après qu’on ait perdu contre Seirin l’année dernière, t’étais super excité, et je dis juste, ça compromet les choses. »

« Je vois pas comment, y’a plein de choses qui m’excitent, » dit Hayama. « Comme gagner ; gagner me rend super excité. Dans tous les cas, ce match se finit avec moi qui veux niquer. »

« OK, je m’assois pas à côté de toi dans le bus quand on rentre, » dit Nebuya.

« Homophobe, » déclare Hayama.

« J’suis pas homophobe ! J’essaye de prendre soin de l’équipe ! »

« Kota-chan ne causera pas de soucis, » dit Reo. « Le plus gros problème, c’est Sei-chan. »

« Excusez-moi, » dit Akashi, sa voix polie et vaguement menaçante. « Absolument rien ne m’empêchera de chercher la victoire. »

« T’es un peu piqué, mec, » dit Nebuya. « Tu vas vraiment nous promettre que tu peux écraser Seirin si ton gars se met à pleurer ? »

« Furihata ne va pas pleurer, » dit Akashi, toujours avec ce ton menaçant qui ferait battre en retraite même le plus endurci des homme. Puis il sourit sereinement et dit : « Et je pense que je vais bien apprécier de le consoler pour leur défaite. »

« Oooh, Sei-chan, t’es tellement ‘sado’, » dit Reo.

« Mes inclinaisons sexuelles ne sont pas à discuter avant un match, » dit Akashi. « Nebuya, ta plainte a été enregistrée et nous la gardons pour l’étudier à un moment ultérieur. »

« Quoi, comme à une réunion du club ? Point numéro un, débattre du niveau d’excitation sexuelle approprié pendant un match de basket ? » demande Nebuya.

« Ça me manque vraiment de pas être titulaire, » dit tristement Matsushima Yoshito, le nouvel Ailier Fort de l’équipe de Rakuzan. « On parlait jamais de ce genre de choses sur le banc. »

« Eh bah, Mayuzumi nous manque, il avait bien plus de répartie. Tu dois booster ta répartie, Ailier Fort, » dit Hayama.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? » exige Shirogane, interrompant leur rassemblement pour l’entre-deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : La question était comment un match Seirin vs Rakuzan se déroulerait maintenant qu’Akashi et Furihata sortent ensemble, et je peux pas résister aux interactions de Rakuzan.


	6. J'ai Jamais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Désolée de pas avoir posté ces dernières semaines. C'est dur en ce moment...

Ils avaient tous, jusqu’ici, essayé unanimement de rester le plus loin possible de toute déclaration qui pourrait mettre en lumière la gêne générale de deux membres du Club qui possédaient des circonstances très inhabituelles concernant leur enfance ainsi que quoi que ce soit de trop cochon, surtout parce que tout le monde est vivement conscient de la présence de Momoi.

Donc, au fond, le jeu a été assez soft jusqu’ici, et Momoi a l’impression que c’est sa responsabilité de mettre la machine en route, pour ainsi dire, s’ils veulent un jour créer des liens en tant qu’équipe, donc elle déclare : « J’ai jamais couché. »

« Momoi-san, » dit Sakurai faiblement, mais ensuite Imayoshi prend l’une des tranches de citron et la mord, à la consternation du reste de l’équipe ;

« Oh, c’est pas vrai, espèce de mytho, » dit Susa.

« Tu sais pas tout de moi, » dit Imayoshi avec légèreté, et ensuite il crache la peau du citron. (En l’absence d’alcool, étant donné qu’ils sont tous mineurs, couper les citrons que Momoi a amenés pour l’entraînement semblait être une punition adéquate.)

« _Moi_ , je savais pas, » dit Ryou, l’air blessé par son cousin.

« Tu sais _carrément_ pas tout de moi, » dit Imayoshi.

« Je vis avec toi, et je te crois pas, » dit Aomine, l’air un peu plus irrité que ce que Momoi pense qu’il en a droit, et elle pense que dans cette instance particulière il est embarrassé de ne pas devoir mordre de citron.

« J’ai pris serment de dire la vérité dans ce jeu, » dit Imayoshi, d’une manière qui donne seulement encore plus l’impression qu’il ment. « Bref, c’est mon tour. J’ai jamais amené de porno à l’école. Vas sucer un citron, Aomine. »

Aomine lève les yeux au ciel alors qu’il attrape un morceau : « Et je le sucerai avec fierté. »

« Wakamatsu-kun ! » dit Momoi, alors que leur Pivot essaye d’attraper discrètement un citron pendant que tout le monde est distrait par Aomine.

« Désolé ! C’était une fois ! Euh. C’était un gage. » Wakamatsu a l’air résolument mal à l’aise avec la direction que prend cette conversation, encore plus que Sakurai. « C’est le tour de qui au fait ? »

« Le mien, » dit Susa. « J’ai jamais été attiré sexuellement par quelqu’un de cette équipe. »

Momoi prend son citron et Aomine lui lance un sourire suffisant. Elle tire la langue et dit : « Personne a dit que je pensais à toi, Dai-chan. »

« Euh, de cette _équipe_ ou de ce club ? » demande Wakamatsu, et ensuite il se recroqueville quand Aomine lui jette un regard noir.

« De ce club, » dit joyeusement Susa, comme s’il venait de découvrir une nouvelle ouverture pour le chaos.

Le reste des titulaires attrapent tous une part de citron et Aomine les fusille _tous_ du regard tout en suçant son citron. « Vous les pervers vous restez loin de Satsuki ! »

« Tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Aomine, » dit Imayoshi à travers son citron. « Peut-être que c’est parce qu’on a pensé à _toi_. »

« Oooh, c’est carrément mieux, » dit Momoi quand Aomine commence à bafouiller.

« On s’en fout, c’est mon tour, » dit Aomine, toujours avec un regard noir. « J’ai jamais eu de fantaisie qui implique deux mecs. »

Momoi prend joyeusement un autre citrons et ensuite s’étouffe dessus quand Imayoshi fait la même chose (ce n’est pas, par contre, une surprise quand Sakurai en prend un).

« OK, je crois _rien_ de ce que t’as dit dans ce jeu, » Susa dit à leur capitaine.

« Susa, je suis blessé que tu ne penses pas que je sucerais honnêtement des citrons, » répond Imayoshi.

« Est-ce qu’on peut _s’il-vous-plaît_ jouer à un jeu différent ? » supplie Wakamatsu.

« Eh bah, on peut pas reprendre le poker, Momoi arrête pas de gagner, » dit Imayoshi.

« Je sais pas pour vous, » dit Momoi d’un air rêveur, « mais je suis persuadée que je gagne aussi à ce jeu-là. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Il y avait plusieurs demandes pour Aomomo et des moments qui rapproche les liens de l’équipe de Touou, et mon cerveau a été par défaut sur ‘J’ai jamais’ parce que c’est l’une de mes tropes de fics préférées et j’arrive pas à croire que je l’ai pas encore utilisée.


	7. Scène Coupée de ‘You Could Never Wear My Crown’ 1 – Père

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant autant de temps. Les cours sont durs et ma correctrice n'a pas pu lire les chapitres que je lui aie envoyés. Je vais quand même poster la suite, même si la qualité sera un peu moins bonne.... 
> 
> Joyeux Noël.

0102 flotte dans un état entre l’éveil et le sommeil, et il a perdu trop de lui-même. Il entend des voix, mais il ne comprend entièrement ce qui est dit.

« –sûr qu’on aurait dû faire ça. Il a été adopté par Akashi Masaomi, après tout, et Akashi-san n’est pas quelqu’un qu’on devrait se mettre à dos– »

« Ne sois pas absurde. Akashi est une personne pragmatique, je doute qu’il y ait un quelque attachement _émotionnel_ dont nous ayons besoin de nous inquiéter.

« Quand même— »

« Et de toute façon, tu donnes à cet _homme d’affaire_ trop de crédit en tant qu’adversaire. Il n’est pas une menace pour nous. »

0102 se réveille, et il n’est pas complètement conscient d’où viennent ses propres mots quand il dit : « Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer mon père. »

Il y a un long silence, suivi d’une exclamation incrédule de : « Ton _père ?_ Tu n’as pas de _père._ Tu as été créé dans un laboratoire ; c’est _moi_ qui t’ai conçu. Ne sois pas sentimentale, 0102. »

_Aux yeux de la loi je ne suis pas ton tuteur mais ton père. C’est un titre niais et antique pour exprimer un lien familial forcé que nous aurions déjà dû dépasser en tant que société, mais c’est important de garder les apparences pour la populace._

« Je ne suis pas sentimental, » dit Seijuurou, redevant lui-même juste assez alors qu’il se concentre sur l’homme qui l’a créé. « Aux yeux de la loi, il est mon père. »

Le scientifique a l’air presque abasourdi. « Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je crois que tu pense qu’il va venir te _sauver_. »

« Non, » dit Seijuurou. _Je m’attends à ce tu sois capable de te défendre dans n’importe quelle situation, Seijuurou. Si tu avais besoin que je te tire d’affaire alors tu ne serais pas un Akashi._ « Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’il vienne pour moi. Je voulais seulement dire qu’il serait intelligent de votre part de ne pas vous en faire un ennemi. »

« Eh bien, 0102, tu continues à me surprendre. As-tu vraiment formé une sorte d’attachement familial ? »

« Ne soyez pas absurde. » _Laisse-moi te dire quelque sur la famille, Seijuurou. Les liens créés par le sang ou par l’amour ne feront que te décevoir. A la fin, le seul lien qui mérite d’être forgé est solidifié par un respect mutuel._ « Il n’est pas ma famille. Mais il a quelque chose que vous n’aurez jamais. »

« J’ai hâte de découvrir ce que c’est. »

« Mon respect. »

Il y a un autre long silence, et l’homme qui l’a créé le transperce de son regard, froidement calculateur. « Clairement, 0102, la session d’aujourd’hui n’a pas fonctionné correctement. Nous allons devoir tout recommencer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’ai reçu une demande sur comment le créateur d’Akashi aurait réagit si Akashi avait mentionné à Masaomi comme son ‘père’ et donc j’ai écrit cette scène coupée. Je regrette souvent le fait de n’avoir trouvé le personnage de Masaomi qu’après avoir écrit ‘Crown’ parce que je pense vraiment que ça aurait été intéressant de l’avoir dans cette histoire. Donc c’était intéressant d’avoir cette chance de l’inclure dans des ‘scènes coupées’.’ (Comme si c’était un bonus de DVD =P)


End file.
